Omori Yuko (HaSky)
Omori Yuko is a main Cure of the season Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Yuko is Megumi’s friend and classmate. She has this snugly and fluffy atmosphere about her, so she has a soothing personality that calms her surrounding. Her home is a lunch store, so she loves eating and making food. Her alter ego is . She is represented by clovers. Her form changes are and . General Information Appearance Yuko has short, copper brown hair and deep dark brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light yellow shirt with long yellow overalls with an orange bow on the right strap and heart-shaped pockets and yellow shoes. In the summer, she wears a cream and yellow-colored blouse with yellow shorts and orange shoes. As Cure Honey, Yuko's hair changes to yellow blonde and becomes much longer , tied in a high wavy ponytail with an orange bow on top, and has green clover earrings on her ears. She wears a black vest-like top, with yellow outlines, frills at the bottom and top and a small yellow wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as frilly white shoulder pieces, a yellow collar which has a orange and white bow, with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is yellow and above knee length. Her gloves are pale yellow, and have small white frills below her elbows. On her legs she wears white knee-high boots with a few yellow outlines and orange bows on each leg.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Omori_Yuko#Appearance Personality Yuko is a snuggly, kind and fluffy person who always gives food to Megumi. She is very proud and cares for people. She always gives her homemade honey candy to comfort and encourage the others. She enjoys helping take care of others, even if they are bad guys.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Omori_Yuko#Personality Relationships Family *'Omori Yoko' & 'Omori Takeo' & 'Omori Ai' *'Omori Ine' & 'Omori Yonezo' Friends *'Aino Megumi' & 'Shirayuki Hime' & 'Hikawa Iona' - Yuko's Pretty Cure partner. Etymology ' ' - Means "great forest". ' ' - Yūko can be written using different kanji characters, but can mean 裕子 ("fertile, child"). '''Cure Honey' - Cure Honey refers to honey, a sweet, sticky yellowish-brown fluid made by bees and other insects from nectar collected from flowers. This also may refer to her making honey candy. Pretty Cure Cure Honey is Yuko's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by clovers. She transforms by saying the transformation phrase, Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!. Popcorn Cheer is one of the two Form Changes Cure Honey can use. Most of Popcorn Cheer's powers have to do with stars, as having its own attack called, Happy Bomb. Coconuts Samba is one of the two Form Changes Cure Honey can use. In this form, she also has an attack called Shaking Flash. Attacks : Primary finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Baton Mode. * - Her individual attack in using the power of the Shining Make Dresser in her Innocent Form. - Popcorn Cheer & Coconuts Samba= *'Happy Bomb' - Her attack in her Popcorn Cheer form, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Ribbon Mode. *'Shaking Flash' - Coconut Samba's finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Maracas Mode. - Sub Attacks= * - A secondary attack she uses in Ribbon Mode. She wraps the target in a yellow ribbon and can lift and slam it into the ground. * - A secondary attack she uses in Maracas Mode. She shakes the maracas, which sends waves to the Cures to heal them. It can also heal individual wounds. * - The third attack, which she uses in Ribbon Mode. * - Allows her to teleport away from attacks. * - She sings into the baton, which glows, and different colored notes surround her. Her voice is amplified and it purifies Choiarks. * * - A sub-attack in her Coconuts Samba form. She stomps her feet onto the ground very quickly to the point where the ground around her cracks and erupts into pillars of fire that lifts pieces of it into the air. She also shouts "Vamola Mucho!" * * - She creates a clover then smashes her enemy. * * - An attack used with Shining Make Dresser. * - Another attack used with Shining Make Dresser. }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" - Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! is the official transformation speech used by Omori Yuko to transform into Cure Honey. Yuko's PreChanMirror opens up and her reflection appears in it. The button glows and Yuko spins around while her hair changes to yellow. Then she leaps onto the PreCard and the other two cards overlap. Then she pushes down onto the mirror and says the rest of the phrase before pushing the button. As it does, the mirror shows the image of Cure Honey as yellow light shines out of the heart. Just like the other two Cures, Yuko is wearing a light yellow cloak. Yellow hearts come out of the mirror and follows the same procedure as the other two members. Two of them land on her arms, which gives them her bracelets. Then two more land on her legs, giving her boots. Honey taps her head on the mirror, which gives her a bow. Then two more hearts came in to form her earrings before she she jumps on to the yellow heart, which forms the rest of the outfit. Honey removes her cloak, which shows the dress. Just like Lovely and Princess, a winglike bow appears before placing her PreChanMirror on the right hip, encasing in a carrying case. To finish, one final heart appears and she claps on it to reveal her Triple Dance Honey Baton before making her pose to complete her transformation. As she introduced herself, she draws a clover on the baton before she makes her final pose.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Kawarunrun!_Pretty_Cure_Kururin_Mirror_Change!#Cure_Honey References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Crossover Characters